Cresselia (Pokémon)
|} Cresselia (Japanese: クレセリア Cresselia) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is a member of the Lunar duo with . Biology Cresselia has a blue, swan-like body with a yellow underside. It has pink eyes, a dark pink, round tuft on its head, and a pointed, beak-like snout. There are yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head. Cresselia has glowing, pink, ring-like wings on its sides and back with paw like protrusions resting on its chest. These wings release shining particles and undulate beautifully around the quarter moon. Cresselia has the power to dispel nightmares, and holding one of its feathers is said to bring happy dreams. However, as seen in the anime, it can be quite hostile towards its counterpart, . Cresselia is the only known Pokémon able to learn . Cresselia is a female-only species. In the anime Major appearances Cresselia made her main series debut in Sleepless In Pre-Battle!. Cresselia normally returns to her shrine on Fullmoon Island during a certain time of the year when a also comes by to cause nightmares. She may also leave her feathers, which people find to help stop the nightmares caused by Darkrai. In the episode, Cresselia helped and the residents of Canalave City get better sleep by stopping Darkrai. attempted to catch Cresselia, but they were stopped when 's evolved into . Minor appearances Cresselia debuted in a short cameo during the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Cresselia appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cresselia debuted as a silhouette in a fantasy in Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost). Cresselia appears under the ownership of , who caught her on Fullmoon Island in order to give Sailor Eldritch's son the cure to wake up from a terrible nightmare. Cresselia followed her Trainer into the Distortion World where she squared up against her nemesis, . Eventually, got on Cresselia in order to chase Charon who was commanding to fly him out of the Distortion World. She first appeared in The Final Dimensional Duel II. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga A Cresselia debuted in TA26. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl ]] Cresselia appears on the stage as one of three Pokémon who appear in the center (the others being Dialga and Palkia). Cresselia acts completely different than the other two in terms of attacks it uses. It will often use s around the field, and sometimes shoot one large Psycho Cut as if it were a boomerang, hitting anyone that touches it. Trophy information A Lunar Pokémon. Cresselia appears on Fullmoon Island and, once discovered, flies around different areas of Sinnoh. Its signature move, , causes Cresselia to faint but recovers all the HP and cures the status conditions of the next Pokémon its Trainer sends out. Cresselia excels at recovery techniques and is unusual in that it appears only in female form. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Cresselia appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * : Cresselia has made it her mission to foil 's plot of plunging everyone in the world into an endless nightmare. After healing of his nightmare, she joins the player's team as a guest in Dark Crater. After defeating Darkrai, Cresselia will offer to officially join the team back at Sharpedo Bluff. * : Cresselia is the guardian of the . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Sinnoh (Only one)}} Sinnoh (Only one)}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games }} }} |area=Hippowdon Temple (during mission)}} |area=Silent Forest Advanced Mode S}} |} |} |area=Treetops: All (Random Legendary Encounters)}} |area=Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu (Reward), Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 3}} |area=Event: Take on Escalation Battles Event: Cresselia Appears}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 30: Stage 14}} |} |} In events |Seung Heon's Cresselia|Korean|South Korea|68|August 24 to 25, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Seung Heon's Cresselia}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Cresselia can be seen as a counterpart of , as Darkrai causes nightmares, whereas Cresselia prevents them. Also, their islands are shaped and named opposite of each other. ** Furthermore, in the TCG, one of the attacks on Darkrai 3/106 of Great Encounters, Darkness Pursuit, has a base damage of 100 if Cresselia is the opposing Pokémon. Otherwise, it deals 50 damage. * Prior to Generation VI, Cresselia's body style was . * In , despite being a legendary Pokémon, battling the wild Cresselia plays "Battle! (Wild Pokémon)". Origin Cresselia's form seems to be based on a . Considering its crescent moon motif and the -colored s around its body, it may originate from the constellation . Cresselia shares characteristics with , a legendary fowl with a profusely decorated head, feathered tail, and colorful wings that is said to be a symbol of good fortune. Name origin Cresselia may be a combination of ''crescent (referring to the ) and (Greek goddess of the Moon). In other languages Related articles * Lunar duo External links |} Category:Body style 14 Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon in no regional Pokédex Category:Roaming Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon de:Cresselia es:Cresselia fr:Cresselia it:Cresselia ja:クレセリア zh:克雷色利亚